Zancrow's 99 Good Deeds
by FriendlyWeirdo845
Summary: Zancrow's in hell, and Ultear's in heaven, destined to be kept apart. Until, Zancrow is able to find a way to be with his one true love forever. Mainly (Zancrow x Ultear), with hints of other couples later, such as (Natsu x Lucy).
1. Chapter 1

Zancrow's 99 Good Deeds

Zancrow was down in hell, wasting away at the endless days that he will spend with the screaming souls of the damned, and the burning hellfire that surrounds where he sits. Now, you'd think that being punished with an eternity in hell was what was making Zancrow depressed, but that was not the case. He was a fire God slayer, he could take the heat, and he had gotten used to the screams. He even had a friendship with the devil, who acted a lot like the devil in the South Park universe. The reason he was depressed was because the love of his life, Ultear, was in Heaven, never to be in the same place as him.

Ultear was up in heaven, living her immortal life surrounded by the singing and harp playing of the angels, and the fluffy white clouds wherever she goes. You would expect her to think that her life was perfect and that with her mother, Ur, back in her life, that she'd be that happiest she had ever been in her whole life. Unfortunately, life doesn't always work that way, especially when the person she loves is down in hell for the countless sins he has committed throughout his life. Ur knew why her daughter was depressed, but she didn't think that there was anything that could be done. Her only true love, Zancrow, was down burning in hell.

Ultear and Zancrow, although it was forbidden by God himself, would keep in constant contact with each other through pigeons, bottles, and even orbs. They want nothing more than to be by each other's side. When they were alive, they never got to show their love around, due to their guild, Grimore Heart, not wanting them to show that they have loving emotions. It was admittedly hard for Zancrow and Ultear to be away from each other then, but they knew that once the day was over, they would be able to lie in each other's arms all night long while telling each other there tales of their days as criminals.

Zancrow may not have shown it to other people, but he was a very good step-father to Meredy, and he tried to be a good common law husband to Ultear, and she always appreciated it. Zancrow secretly regretted nearly killing Meredy, but he needed to seem that he was a vintage Grimore Heart member; not caring and loyal to only the guild. He, Meredy, and Ultear had planned to leave the island together after Zancrow lost to Natsu. But, Zeref used some dark magic to kill Zancrow while Meredy watched. Meredy and Ultear grieved, and got over it, but still kept him in their hearts.

When Ultear gave her life to save the entire world from the dragons **(I'm just going to change it up a little, and instead of Ultear turning into an old woman when she gave her time to save everyone, she gave her entire life when she gave up her time), **Zancrow became very awkwardly excited. He knew that he should be sad that she had died, but he knew that she died for the greater good. Plus, even though he felt bad for saying and thinking it, he was excited that Ultear would live with him down in hell. But, Ultear's last heroic actions were just enough to send her to Heaven, away from Zancrow forever.

Ever since that day, both Zancrow and Ultear promised each other that one day, they will see each other again. To see what they could do, they decided to look for books on the subject of bringing someone from hell up to heaven. They both decided that if they wanted to live together, it would be better to live up in heaven than in hell. They also tried to talk to fellow demons, in Zancrow's case, and fellow angels, in Ultear's case, to try and find information on getting Zancrow out of hell.

One day, Zancrow was looking through the Library of Hell, the biggest library in hell with every piece of literature in history. Zancrow found a book that told if he was able to do the amount of good deeds that would even out his sins, he would be able to get into heaven, regardless of the amount of sins one had committed in the past. When Ultear heard the news, she was elated that Zancrow would finally have the chance to join her and her mother up in heaven. But first, Zancrow had to get approval from the devil himself in order to get up to heaven to get the approval from God himself to return to the land of the living so that he could perform his good deeds.

"Hey yo Satan," Zancrow said, trying to sound as happy and carefree as possible, "I need you to help me out with something." Satan turned to Zancrow and gave him a confused face. "What exactly do you need from me, Zancrow?" Satan asked with a legitimate curiosity, because it was not often that one of his damned souls of hell would ask him for favors. "I need you to give me permission to go on the escalator to heaven," Zancrow asked with some nervousness in his voice.

Satan's eyes almost bulged out of his head, as he tried to compose himself so that he could continue talking to Zancrow. "Why would you want to go to heaven? You know that they won't accept you after all the atrocities you've committed," Satan wondered. Zancrow showed him the book he had found. "This book says that if I do some good deeds that will even out my bad deeds, I will be able to get into heaven, and live with the rest of my afterlife with the love of my life, Ultear," Zancrow finished with a faint blush on his face, saying something he never thought he'd say to anyone, let alone, the Lord of Hell, Satan.

Satan looked at him with a genuinely concerned look on his face and held Zancrow's hand. Zancrow was a little creeped out a first, but then he realized that there was a red piece of paper that had words written from fire on it. "Here, make good use of it, Zancrow," Satan said simply as he walked off, leaving Zancrow with a huge smile on his face. Zancrow then went into his room to call Ultear from the orb.

Zancrow waited for a couple of seconds before Ultear's appeared on the orb. "Zancrow! What happened? How'd it go?" Ultear asked excitedly, wanting to know whether he was coming or not. "I got it! I'll be up there as soon as I can. Stay beautiful for me," Zancrow said with a wink. Ultear giggled a little bit with a blush on her face before hearing some inaudible call, probably from her mother. "Ok, Zancrow, I'll see you then," Ultear said with a smile. With that, her image on the orb disappeared and Zancrow ran to the escalator to get up to heaven, not knowing what his fate was going to be, but hoping it was going to be a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

Zancrow's 99 Good Deeds (Chapter 2)

Zancrow was about to make his way up the escalator to heaven, he felt someone grab on his legs. He had a deranged look on his face, a lost tooth, and blue wrestling tights that said 'rabid wolverine' (You can pretty much guess who this is by this point). "Dude. For the last time, you're not coming up with me!" Zancrow yelled while shaking his legs, trying to get the man off of him. "Oh come on. What did I do that was so bad?" the man questioned. "You murdered your wife and your son for no damn good reason," Zancrow replied. "Hey, I took so many real chair shots to the head that I can't even remember what I did a minute ago". Then, he blinked and looked around. "Where am I? What am I doing?" he asked to nobody in particular.

"Chris, get off of Zancrow so he can get into heaven," Satan commanded. Chris sighed and walked away sadly back into the eternal fiery abyss of Hell. As Zancrow was riding the escalator, he got bored and was tempted to set a fire, as that was his go to solution for just about everything in his old life. Had to do the laundry? Set a fire. Can't solve a math problem? Set a fire. Seeing that Daniel Bryan might retire? Set a fire. But, the prospect of never seeing Ultear again prevented him from setting the entire escalator on fire. Just then, he found out that the escalator had stopped.

Zancrow didn't get off in time, so he fell flat on his face. He found the gates of Heaven right in front of him. Once again, he was tempted to burn the gates so he could get to Ultear, but a voice stopped him. "Don't even think about it," said the man manning the gate entrance. Zancrow looked at the man for a second before he smirked at the man. "Well, it's a little late for that," Zancrow said in a not-so-polite manner. "Zancrow, you've committed so many heinous deeds in your life that your files had to be put into two lockers. And it takes up a hell of a lot of space in my office," the Guardian said.

"Not my problem, buddy. Now, the love of my life is one the other side of those gates, so why don't you open them up and let me in?" Zancrow asked, while Ultear had her face in her hands, hoping Zancrow wouldn't make the Guardian angry. "Don't you sass me, boy! You aren't going into heaven now or ever," the Guardian said in a very pissed off mood. Zancrow just looked at the Guardian for a minute, and realized that he needed to try a different approach if he wanted to get into heaven.

So Zancrow walked up to the man and put an arm around his shoulders. "Look…uh…what's your name?" Zancrow asked, knowing that if he started referring the guardian by his name, he might go a little easy on him. "My name is Eddie. Now what do you want?" Eddie said, clearly wanting to end the conversation. "Well, Eddie, let me ask you a question; have you ever been in love?" Zancrow asked in an actually polite (or at least as polite as he could be) manner. "Well, I was once, but that was a long time ago," Eddie said, with a forlorn look on his face.

"Well, I'm in love right now. With that woman standing by the gates into heaven," Zancrow said with a serious yet loving tone in his voice. "Her name is Ultear, and she has done so many things for me, and has shown me things that I would have never seen without her help. She taught me how to love again after my own parents called me a demon. She taught me that not all people are bad even when I went through constant ridicule by the people in my religious village. She also showed me right from wrong when I didn't know the difference when we were in Grimore Heart," Zancrow said all at once. He was shocked at himself, as he had never opened his heart like that to anyone, not even Ultear.

Zancrow then did something else that he had never done before; get on his hands and knees to beg to someone. Not even when he respected Hades had he ever done this. "So, I'm asking you, as a man who has nothing, who has suffered in Hell for 7 years, and has felt remorse for his crimes, please let me see my Ultear in heaven again?" Zancrow said, almost pleading with Eddie to feel sorry for him. Ultear was listening to the entire exchange, and her eyes filled with tears as she realized that Zancrow loved her more than she ever thought possible. She wanted to shout back that she loved him too, but wanted to see what Eddie thought of the whole exchange before saying anything.

Eddie looked at Zancrow with a tinge of sympathy and thought about it for a while. "OK, you're willing to do anything to get into heaven, correct?" Eddie asked. Zancrow nodded vigorously. "Well, how about I give you a chance to prove your worth and give you a pass into heaven?" Eddie asked again. Zancrow looked at him before asking "What does that mean?" "It means that I'm going to give you a chance to perform 99 good deeds. I'll let you go back to the human world for a month, and in that time, you have to commit 99 selfless deeds. If you do, I will grant you access into heaven, and I may even expunge your major sins from our record. But of you don't succeed, you'll remain in hell for eternity. Now, what do you say?" Eddie said.

Ultear looked at Zancrow's face, and she knew that he was worried. Ultear was right on the money, as Zancrow's thoughts were of him failing. 'I've never even done that many good deeds in my lifetime, and if I fail, me and Ultear may never see each other again'. Ultear, who up until this point had been silent, knew she had to say something. "ZANCROW! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU HAVE TO DO THIS, FOR US. I LOVE YOU ZANCROW, TOO MUCH TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Ultear shouted at the top of her lungs to make sure Zancrow heard her. Zancrow then got a huge smile on his face, looked at Eddie, and shook his hand before saying "You got a deal".


	3. Chapter 3

Zancrow's 99 Good Deeds

Zancrow had a headache. Eddie had decided to send him back to Earth to do his 99 good deeds by making him fall from a trap door. Zancrow had never really done many good deeds before. Every time he had, it usually ended badly for the person he was supposed to "help". But, he needed to get into heaven, he needed to be with Ultear, so he decided that he was going to try his damndest to do some good deeds.

He had in his hands a lacrima counter that, according to Eddie, increased whenever he did a good deed. He saw his first opportunity to do a good deed; an old woman who needed help crossing the street. He came up from behind her, and used his abilities as a ghost to lift her up above the streets. "AH! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" the old lady screamed as she tried to think of not falling. "Don't worry, ya old bag, I'm here to help…oh look a bird!" Zancrow said as he got distracted, and let the woman go, resulting in her falling to her death.

The woman landed on the street, and then out of sheer convenience, a bunch of horse drawn carriages came and all stomped on the woman until she was nothing but a pile of bloody bones. "Uh…I'm pretty sure…she was the next Hitler…uh, Eddie?" Zancrow said nervously. Zancrow then gulped and floated away. Zancrow then decided to go and find something else. Zancrow then found a girl crying. "Hey there, um what's wrong?" Zancrow asked the girl.

After the girl turned around and screamed a little. "My kitty is stuck in a tree," the girl said while trying to wipe tears off of her face. "Don't worry, kid. I'll help," Zancrow said as the child cracked a tiny smile. "Really, mister?" the girl asked hopefully. "Sure, you might want to stand back," Zancrow told the child as he shot some black fire at the tree. The entire tree burned to the ground, and as for the cat…what cat? Oh, you mean that pile of ashes next to the tree.

The girl looked at the pile of ashes with tears forming in her eyes. "Uh, look at the bright side, at least your cat isn't in the tree anymore. He's probably gonna end up in heaven," Zancrow said, trying to make the girl feel better. The girl then threw a nearby rock at him and ran away crying. "Ow, sheesh, I was only trying to help," Zancrow said as something materialized in front of him.

"Wow! That was some really nice work, Zancrow. I can totally see how you've changed as a person, and will grant you full access into heaven," Eddie said in a sarcastic tone. Zancrow attempted to punch him, but his fist just phased through Eddie. "Nice try and you still have the entire week to get those deeds done," Eddie said before phasing back into heaven. "Man, I hate that guy," Zancrow mumbled before waking on the sidewalk to find something good to do.

"Zancrow, is that you?" someone asked him. He didn't even have enough time to guess who said that as he was tackled from behind with a hug. When he turned around, he saw that it was Merudy. "Merudy, hey, man it's been such a long time, how've you been?" Zancrow asked while hugging her as well. "Good, I'm part of this new guild called 'Crime Sorciere'. We go around, and try and destroy some dark guilds. By the way, what are you doing here, Zancrow? Are you a ghost?" Merudy asked with intrigue. "Yeah, something like that," Zancrow said. "I am here so that I can do 99 good deeds in order to go into heaven and be with Ultear forever," Zancrow explained while Merudy began to tear up.

"Awwww, Zancrow. That is so sweet. Is there anything I can do to help?" Merudy asked after once again putting Zancrow in a hug. "Well, you said you were hunting down dark guilds, maybe I can help?" Zancrow asked her hopefully. "Well, I'm not hunting a guild right now, but I am hunting a thief down. He stole some precious jewels from a local museum," Merudy told him. Zancrow cracked a huge smile on his face. "Now this is up my alley, where is he?" Zancrow asked Merudy as he followed her in the direction of the thief.

**At a dark alleyway…**

The jewel thief in question was sitting behind a dumpster, counting up the gems he had obtained from that heist. "Wahahahahahahaha! Man, I didn't think robbing the museum would be that easy! Nobody put up a fight!" the thief laughed as he went back to admiring his ill gotten diamonds. Just then, a pink laser shot past him and hit the dumpster behind him. When he looked up, he saw that girl from earlier with…a ghost? "Oh, look whose back. And now you have Casper the Friendly Ghost here to help you stop me?" the thief scoffed in arrogance. 

Zancrow then floated over to the jewel thief and picked him up by his collar. "Oh buddy, believe me. I'm anything but friendly," Zancrow responded as he loaded his fist with black fire and…well, let's just say that the thief begged for the police to arrest him so he wouldn't have to fight with Zancrow. It was actually more like a one sided fight with Zancrow dominating every minute of the fight. Zancrow the found the bag of diamonds and handed them to Merudy so that she can give them back to the museum.

At that moment, the lacrima counter glowed, and the number "1" was on the counter, signifying Zancrow's first good deed. "Look Zancrow, you're getting closer to your goal," Merudy exclaimed. "Well, I'll see you around, Zancrow. I've got to get back to Crime Sorciere. Good luck with you and Ultear," Merudy said as she ran ff somewhere. Zancrow then smiled to himself, he felt kind of good by helping the museum. But, he didn't have time to dwell on that right now, he had more good deeds to do.

**Meanwhile, up in Heaven…**

"Wow, I mean just…wow," Eddie stammered, as he still couldn't believe that Zancrow actually managed to do a good deed. "I knew he could do it! He has a…special way of approaching things," Ultear said as she practically jumped up and down with excitement, knowing that Zancrow was closer, albeit one deed closer, to coming up with her in heaven. She could almost imagine it.


	4. Chapter 4

Zancrow's 99 Good Deeds (Chapter 4)

**In Heaven…**

Eddie just looked at the screen that had Zancrow help capture a thief that was stealing money from an orphanage. He got the money back, and put the man behind bars, which brought his total of good deeds up to 22. "See, I told you to have faith in him," Ultear said, looking smug. "Well, I wouldn't get so used to this. He hasn't done anything in two hours, see?" Eddie showed her a video of Zancrow sitting on the stairs of city hall.

Ultear just face palmed and wanted to tell Zancrow to get off his ass and do something, but he couldn't hear her. "I wouldn't be so sure, he's probably thinking of the next good deed he's doing," Ultear told Eddie. "We'll see," was all Eddie said as he looked back at the monitor.

**Back on Earth…**

"I have no idea what to do for my next good deed!" Zancrow shouted at no one n particular. "Hey! Keep it down over there will ya?" some random guy walking yelled out. "Shut up! I'm thinking here!" Zancrow said as, out of habit, lunched a ball of black fire at the guy. Luckily, the guy ran off before getting hurt. "Hmmmmm….what can I do to get more good deeds under my belt?" Zancrow wondered until he looked up at a poster. "Volunteer workshop, huh? Well, this may be the answer to my prayers," Zancrow said as he took the flyer and went to the building where the flyer said it would be.

When he got there, he saw some sign up sheets for various activities throughout the week. "This is great! I'll have some good deeds to do throughout the week during the day, and I'll help Merudy fight bad guys at night. It's perfect!" Zancrow said to himself as he went in. When he went in, he heard a child scream. "AAAAHHHHH! GHOST!" the little kid screamed. He had dark sin, wore a parka, and had dreadlocks.

When the kid came back, he was accompanied by a woman. She had a purple jesters hat on, had a shirt with torn sleeves, and a Bindi on her forehead. "Hey, I remember you. You were with Phantom Lord when Grimore Heart owned half of you," Zancrow said while pointing at her. The woman raised an eyebrow at him. "Right. Well, I'm Sue, and this is my son, Avery" Sue pointed out her son, who hid from Zancrow behind her. "I've heard about…this. In my country, we have had stories about people damned to Hell trying to find their way to Heaven by doing nice things in the mortal world," Sue added.

Zancrow's eyes widened. "That is right. I'm here so I can be with Ultear in heaven, and I need 99 good deeds. I'm up to 22 so far, and I'm thinking this charity thing can help me get more faster," Zancrow explained. Sue smiled at him and looked to Avery. "Avery, be a dear and get mommy the sign in clipboard, please?" Sue asked her son before he raced to go get it. "Hey, weren't you married or something?" Zancrow asked, remembering all the times he had been in Phantom Lord and saw Sue there with some bald guy whose name he couldn't remember. 'What was it? Bob? Birch? Ben?'

"Oh, Boze usually goes out on some jobs for our new guild, while I watch over our kids," Sue told him before seeing Avery come back with the clipboard. "OK, so, what would you like to do first?" Sue asked him. "Hmmmmm, what would be the fastest option?" Zancrow asked her. Sue looked again at her clipboard. "Oh, we have a garbage collection that is going on in 20 minutes. You would be a real help," Sue added. Zancrow looked skeptical, as he didn't really want to be stuck with piles and piles of trash for an hour or two. 'The things I do for love,' he thought bitterly as he shook Sue's hand. "You got a deal, oh, and Amien, you dropped this when you ran away from me," Zancrow told him as he gave Avery back his stuffed animal.

"His name is Avery," Sue told him as he pointed Zancrow to where the garbage collection detail was going on. Zancrow didn't answer her as he left to join them, and saw that he was now up to 23 good deeds. "You know, doing good doesn't feel so bad. I could get used to this," Zancrow told himself as he ran to the garbage collection place.

**10 minutes later…**

'OK, maybe I was wrong about getting used to it,' Zancrow thought as he lugged some more garbage into the dumpster. What was there to like about this? It stunk, it was hot as hell (and he should know a thing or two about that), and worst of all, the people who took this job were lazy as shit. They were just lounging around while Zancrow was doing all the heavy lifting.

"Hey, why don't all of you get off your asses and do some work?" Zancrow asked while putting some more trash in his hands. "We're working on our tans here, buddy. But don't let us stop you, you're doing a great job," one of them said with a sarcastic tone in his voice while the others laughed along with him. Zancrow's eye twitched for a little bit before going up to the guy who made that remark and grabbing him by the throat.

"Now you listen, and you listen good. I've been doing this shit by myself for 30 minutes, and you and your little fucker friends have been doing nothing but talking up space. Now, I'm taking a well deserved break, and you and your buddies are going to make this place spotless by the end of the next hour," Zancrow said. Despite being threatened by a ghost God slayer, the man still took it at face value. "And if we refuse?" the man asked while poking his chest. Zancrow then let forth a breath of black fire that made a hole in the forest and some cinders of bushes and flowers along with it, but left the animals unharmed.

The man was finally convinced as he and his friends got the rest of the garbage into the dumpster and cleaned up any remaining pieces of trash in less than an hour. When they came back to the volunteer center, Sue approached him. "Good job, Zancrow. You really helped us clean up that forest. And you even got some of the lazy guys around here to pitch in. I can't thank you enough," Sue told him. "No prob. Well, I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow," Zancrow said as he rushed out the door. When he checked his lacrima counter, it was now up to 35 good deeds (counting every bag of trash he put away and getting the slackers to do their jobs). He felt good, and what better way to celebrate with some dinner at that restaurant he saw on the way here.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story.**


End file.
